Snow in July
by forsaken2003
Summary: It's the hottest day in Sunnydale. So why is it snowing?


Title: Snow in July  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: It's the hottest day in Sunnydale. So why is it snowing?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #467 from tamingthemuse- Snowflakes

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

The radio went off at 5:45AM and the DJ was saying that today was going to be one of the hottest days ever in Sunnydale with a high of 118 degrees. Xander groaned as he climbed on Spike to hit the off button. He didn't want to go to work in that heat. The last week had been hot as hell already. "Why do you continue to push me over to the other side of the bed when you come in only for me to have to climb on top of you to turn the alarm clock off every morning?" Xander moaned.

Spike wrapped his arms around Xander pulling him flush against him. "So you have to climb on top of me every morning," Spike purred and kissed Xander. "Good morning, Xan."

"Good morning, baby," Xander said with a smile before climbing off of Spike. He walked over to the drapes and opened them. The day Spike moved in was the day every window in the apartment became tinted. "Uh..." he opened the window a crack and felt the sweltering heat seep in and the sun wasn't even up yet. So why was it snowing? "Baby, can you come over here?" Xander asked as he closed the window.

With a grumble Spike crawled out of bed. The only reason he wanted to be up was because he was hoping for a morning shag. He walked up Xander and looked out the window. "Bloody hell," Spike said and pressed his face against the window. There was a layer of snow on the ground and snowflakes still falling from the sky. "What the hell?"

"I have no fucking idea," Xander replied. The phone rang and he left Spike to answer it. "Hello?" "Yeah, Bob, I'm seeing it. What do you want to do?" "Yeah, shutting down the site for the day might be a good idea. Hopefully whatever is happening doesn't last too long." "Bye." Xander hung up the phone. "So I just got the day off. Bob is really freaked out."

"I don't blame him. I'm a little freaked out," Spike said, looking worried. The worry went away quickly. "Oh well, looks like we can stay in bed all day now." Spike attached his lips to Xander's neck.

Xander was distracted for all of thirty second. "Spike, stop! We have a serious problem here!"

"Yeah, and it's in my knickers!" Spike answered and tried to kiss Xander but he was pushed away.

"Spike," Xander growled. It didn't help with Spike's little… big, Spike meant big problem. "We have to call the others.

Spike huffed and climbed back on the bed. "Fine."

Xander rolled his eyes and picked up the phone. Within fifteen minutes everyone was awake much to their distaste. Willow sounded extremely worried. "You gonna get your ass out of bed and come with me?"

"I was trying to come with you," Spike countered. That earned him a glare. With a pout Spike got up and dressed. "You're no fun in the morning."

"Not usually at six o'clock in the morning," Xander said. There was no time for coffee. This day just kept getting better. "Come on, I'll take the sewers with you. It's too damn hot to be out there."

Spike perked up. "Do we have time for a quickie down there?" He asked as he followed Xander out of their apartment.

Xander didn't stop walking. "One; we have a crisis going on. Two; ew! That is never going to happen so get that out of your head right now!"

Spike's shoulders slumped. He was going to kill whoever was responsible for this. The chip be damned!

When they got to the Magic Box Xander thought he was going to die. Taking the sewers had been a stupid idea; it was probably as hot down there as it was outside. He staggered past his friends towards the fridge taking out a couple bottles of water. He drank the first one and dumped the other one over his head. "What the hell is going on, Giles?"

"If I were to guess I'd say someone miscast a spell," Giles answered.

Buffy was fanning herself with her hand though it wasn't helping. "Why miscast?"

Willow chewed on her nail.

"I don't see who would have wanted this to happen." Giles waved at the window. "We have a heat that is causing people's cars not to work. And the cars that are still working can't move because we have about two feet of snow on the streets. If I were to guess whoever it was meant to have it rain to cool the weather down." He turned to Willow. "What do you think?"

"Eep!" Willow said. Everyone looked at her suspiciously. "I-I guess that makes sense."

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Willow, did you have something to do with this?"

Willow's eyes shifted to everyone. Finally she said, "Okay, fine! It was me. But I didn't want this!" She waved her hand at the tinted windows Xander had installed. "I was distracted while doing the spell. My alarm went off to remind me to go see Professor Parker about my writing assignment and I ended up adding in too much sage."

"Willow," Giles said as he rubbed his forehead. "How many times have we talked about this?"

"I was just trying to help. The heat has been killing all of us," Willow explained. "It's been so hard on Buffy going out there this week."

Buffy shook her head. "Willow, you intentions were good and I appreciate you wanting to help but you agreed to let Giles help you with magic."

"I know," Willow hung her head. "I'm sorry."

Spike's growl gained everyone's attention. "This is just perfect!" 

"What?" Giles asked.

"I was going to kill whoever did this for screwing up my shagging time with Xander and now I can't. If I kill Willow Xander will never have sex with me again!" Spike kicked the table.

Xander ignored Spike's dramatics considering the chip would stop him from any violence. "How long will it last, Wills?"

"We were supposed to have one really good storm so it should be over by tomorrow," Willow answered. "I'm really sorry. I know I messed up." She looked at Giles. "I swear I won't use magic by myself until you think I'm ready. We can even remove all the stuff from my room. But can you please work with me more?"

Giles knew he was partly responsible for this mess. He had been slacking on training Willow properly. "Of course, Willow, I apologize. Since we have a snow day why don't we go in the back and start now?"

Willow's face lit up and was in the backroom before anyone could blink. Giles smiled at her enthusiasm. She has great potential. "I will see you all later."

Buffy looked at the guys. "Think I could come to your place? The A/C is broken in my dorm room."

"Of course, Buff!" Xander said with a smile. "We'll meet you back there."

Spike groaned and stopped himself from stomping his feet like a child. He was never going to get sex.

When Buffy left Xander kissed Spike on the temple. "If you be nice to Buffy while she's over after dinner I'll be dessert."

For the rest of the day Spike was a sweet as he could be with Buffy. Offering her drinks, food and even letting her watching her crappy romantic comedies on their only T.V. When he saw Xander go for the ice cream Spike smacked him on the hand and said that was part of his dessert. Spike grinned and went back to the living room when he saw that Xander all buy swallowed his tongue. Now he wouldn't be the only one with his pants a little too tight.

The End 


End file.
